


And Bugs Bunny Is Totally a Cross-Dresser

by SandyQuinn



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch notices the bromance in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Bugs Bunny Is Totally a Cross-Dresser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nighteyes (AdderTwist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdderTwist/gifts).



For some time Jensen took up calling himself Brain, and Cougar Pinky. This continued on until he managed to coax Cougar into asking what they were doing tonight, and then the triumph of his success apparently made him forget all about the bizarre little game.

Another time he explained to unwilling Pooch how Tom and Jerry were actually a metaphor for a homosexual couple (Pooch repressed most of it, since he LIKED watching Tom & Jerry cartoons) and then teasingly called Cougar Tom for three weeks until Cougar somehow acquired a bright yellow Roomba, abruptly making Jensen forget all about cartoons for a while as he worked on turning the Roomba into a battle-robot.

Pooch could still recall the tiny horrified screams of the mice that encountered the bright yellow monstrousity, with knives duct-taped on it, in the dusty warehouse they were bunking in.

He supposed, when he thought of it, that it was a little funny that Jensen kept comparing himself and Cougar into fictional couples. Not actual, established couples, mind you, just the ones with obvious (or imagined, as Pooch fervently repeated to himself) homosexual tension. Of course anyone would see that Jensen and Cougar liked to hang out: Jensen filled out the silence with his babbling easily, never ever uncomfortable with Cougar's silence, and Cougar in turn obliged to Jensen's insanity and never ever told him to shut up. They worked well together, those two.

Pooch had never really, despite being in the army where you spent most of your time among other men, thought about homosexuality that much. He supposed he was okay with it: It wasn't his thing, but frankly, anything that didn't threaten his family was okay in his books.

He wondered if he should tell this to Jensen and Cougar, but there was really no easy to way to bring it up, and anyway, he couldn't be sure. Some men just liked being close to each other more than others. Besides, the ladies seemed to be all falling on Cougar's feet, while Jensen flirted constantly (although always, oddly enough, unsuccessfully) with any pretty thing that looked in his way.

Jensen was now calling Cougar Sancho Panza, and himself Don Quixote, which at least got Cougar's nationality (and Jensen's suspected insanity) right. Pooch supposed the step-up from cartoons to literature was a good thing too.

Watching Cougar watching Jensen mimicking a windmill, Pooch thought, with a sudden odd fondness, that they were going to be all right, whoever they ended up being.


End file.
